Rumour Has It
Rumour Has It is the second episode of the first season of Princess Ali's fanfic Glee Wiki: Reloaded. It is set a couple years after all of the original new directions have graduated and were shipped off to college. It also introduces most of the key characters in the story. Songs Featured *Don't Walk Away Eileen Sam Roberts. Sung by Nate. *'Bad Boy' by Cascada. Sung by Alison, Sydney, and the Cheerios. *'Rumour Has It' by Adele. Sung by Becca and the Cheerios. *'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain. Sung by Andy. *'Don't Stop Believin'' by Journey. Sung by New Directions. Rumor Has It "My name is Nathan Anderson, and until today, I've had my life handed to me on a silver platter." We're treated to the image of a brown haired boy, walking the halls as he high fives the jocks and smiles flirtatiously at the pretty cheerleaders. He was obviously popular -- the vibe was there. Straight down to the simplistic "boy-next-door" looks, coy attitude, and "cool boy" walk. He walked as if he owned that hallway -- Nathan Anderson was a bonafide celebrity. "Anderson!" One of the football jocks, Dan Horris called from down the hall as an army of helmet heads approached Nate. "Where you been bro? You gonna tell us why you haven't been showing your ass to practice?" "I thought showing ass was your thing, Horris," Nate replied as he came to a halted stop, the football jocks surrounding him. "Besides, I've got my mind on other things this year." "Other things?" Another jock, Gabe Howell blurted. "Come on dude, it's football. You seriously think you'd be getting any ass by not being on the team?" "Like I said, I've got better things to do," Nate laughed, pushing past the mob and continuing his stride down the hallway, the jocks watching him in utter confusion. "But the truth is, there was always something better to do than football. Being a lame, partygoing, pussy-chasing jock was alright for Freshman year, but I'm a sophomore now. It's time to change things up -- show the world what Nathan Alistair Anderson is truly about." While continuing his walk, Nathan found himself stopped at what appeared to be the Choir Room, the most gorgeous voice filtering out through the vents and soothing his ears. He took a closer look to peer in the window, his dark brown eyes fixated on the pretty brunette -- he thought her name was Sister, or something? -- belting out an acoustic version of Genie In A Bottle. He smirked -- the girl had an odd, quirky essence about her, but that made it even better for Nate himself. He knew what he had to do. "And what better way to do that than set my eyes on a new project?" (...) "He wants to join Glee Club?" Sis asked as she settled herself into a choir room with her fellow New Directions. The students looked on as they saw what was Nathan Anderson, former football star, standing in front of them with Will. "I'm pretty sure just last year he was throwing cherry slushees in our faces every time he and his pack of idiots strutted the hallways," Joe replied as he set his things down beside Sis. "Yeah, he and his jock friends gave me a swirly in the men's locker room on the last day of school last year," Zach said. Nate looked down and shuffled his feet as the others continued to grill his presence. Will looked at the boy, then back up as his students with a furrowed brow. "Look, the past is in the past," Will started. "Nate says he wants to start over, and we New Directions here have a courtesy of accepting anyone who wants to try out." "Yeah," Nate added in, looking up at Will. "I'm not on the football team anymore, and I've been searching for a way to fill my time now that I'm not." "Can this white boy even sing?" Trae asked from the corner of the room, his voice strained in cocky affliction. Nate nodded. "I sing a lot, if you can count singing in the shower. Do you guys want me to show you?" He looked at Mr. Schuester, who gave him a little nod which said it was okay. "Don't walk away Eileen," Nate started, looking over at Sis who had her arms crossed in a prissy fret. "I've been living for you since the age of seventeen." Joe looked over at Sis, who was occupied by her phone. "He's actually not that bad." Sis rolled her eyes. Don't walk away Eileen. You've been telling lies and now it's time to come clean. Hey! You come around and I ''Hey! You come around and I ''Hey! You come around and I can't keep time ''Hey! You turn around and I ''Hey! You turn around and I ''Hey! You turn around and I'm left behind! ''And she reads my mind when I'm sleeping ''And she always arrives when I'm leaving ''Yeah, she's blocking out the sun it seems ''You're a pacifist with a gun, Eileen ''Don't walk away Eileen! ''Don't walk away Eileen! ''Don't walk away Eileen! " As Nate came to a close, Will came to a clap. "That's what I'm talking about you guys!" He began in an overzealous voice. "Now Nate, if you don't mind, I have something I need to talk to you about." "What's that, Mr. Schue?" Sis asked, perking herself up in her chair as Nate sat beside her. He smiled at her, Sis, crossing her arms even tighter. "Well, I've just got notice that Figgins is determined to cut the club if we don't get some more members by the time Invitationals roll around," Will replied. "I need you guys to be on your best alert, scoping out anyone you might think has an interest in Glee, or even just music in general." "Well, ''did we have someone," Joe began. "But she ditched out on us last minute." "More reason we need to be scoping out. We need talent, but more so those who are willing to commit," Will said. "Invitationals are in 3 weeks, guys. I don't want you to be let down." Everyone began to gather their things as the for the next class rang, everyone going off on their separate directions. Sis quickly caught up to Joe as he was nearly outside the door, pulling him off to the side. "We need Sydney back, the girl has some serious talent." "I know," Joe began. "But Alison already got to her. Do you really expect her to just give up her popularity like that?" "Don't worry," Sis said. She looked over at Trae, who was still gathering his things. "I've got a plan." ---- "SLOPPY! Can't you insipid whores get anything RIGHT?" Sue Sylvester screeched as her famed cheerios finished a recently polished Sylvester Routine. "Do it again, and this time, try to make me not want to rip my eyes to shreds?" A cheerio rushed over to the beatbox and turned it on. The music was starting. This was it. "Remember the feelings, remember the day," Head cheerio Alison Winters began to sang. "My stone heart was breaking, My love ran away.."'' "''This moment I knew I would be someone else," Sydney joined in with her, her blonde hair slicked back in a neat ponytail and donning a tight cheerios uniform. She smiled as she joined Alison's side, the two opening their mouths to sing once again. "My love turned around and I fell!" "Be my bad boy, be my man, be my week-end lover, but don't be my friend" The cheerios joined in. "You can be my bad boy, but understand that I don't need you in my life again!"'' ''"Won't you be my bad boy, be my man ''Be my week-end lover ''But don't be my friend! ''You can be my bad boy ''But understand ''That I don't need you again ''No I don't need you again!" Alison watched as Sydney and the rest of the cheerios began to dance around her in a rigorous fury, the beat of the song pumping fuels of adrenaline through their body as Coach Sylvester watched from the bleachers. Alison opened her mouth to sing again, smiling as though she were queen of the world. "Be my bad boy, be my man, be my week-end lover, but don't be my friend! You can be my bad boy, but understand that I don't need you in my life again!" "Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend!" Sydney and the cheerios joined in her, dancing around each other. "You can be my bad boy but under stand that I don't need you again!" "No I don't need you again," Sydney and Alison sung together in a breathy run, the cheerios dropping as the dancing came to a halty stop. An unimpressed, stern look came over Sue's soon after the routine. Something had gone wrong. "S-L-O-P-P-Y!" She yelled into the megaphone. "My dead grandmother only had half of a leg and still she could do better than this hot garbage. Hit the showers!!" The girls sighed as they walked into the locker rooms. Coach Sylvester had always been like this; making them work really hard then, after routines, telling them that they were horrible when in reality, they did the routine perfectly. As most of the cheerios skipped off to the locker rooms, Alison and Sydney stayed behind, covering their faces with a towel sitting on one of the benches. "Well, someone was choppy," Alison began in condescension. "Oh?" Sydney chirped out, taking a sip of her water. "Don't sweat it. Watch this," Alison said as she turned her attention towards the other cheerleaders. "Hey Alyssa, come over here!" Sydney looked over to see a small brunette skipping over to the two, her short and stubby pigtails flailing all over the place as she did so. "Yes, Ali?" She asked in an obedient tone. "Did you need something?" A fake smile spread across Ali's face which soon dissolved into an angry frown. "How many times do I have to tell you move your fat tub of masculine lard ass in our fucking routines?" Alison asked, Sydney staring quietly in shock. "Now, you'd better listen to me next time, or I'll let Coach Sylvester know it's not the softball team leaving their little mustache hairs in the showers after practice. Knowing you're secretly a man would definitely demote you to the bottom of the pyramid, no?" Alyssa opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. She let out a little whimper, then ran off to the locker rooms, Alison smirking after her as she turned to Sydney. "The little cunt had it coming." Sydney raised an eyebrow at the cheerleader. Why was she so unbearably awful? "Um, I'm think I'm gonna go take a breath of fresh air," She said, as she began to gather her things. "Whatever," Alison said, turning her back to Sydney as she walked out the door. She took a quick sip of her water when her boyfriend entered the gym. "Hey," Alison's boyfriend, Andy said, giving her a peck on the cheek. He was the most popular boy in school, McKinley quarterback, hottest guy on campus. Alison was extremely proud have him as a boyfriend, although, he did act like an idiot sometimes. "I heard that Coach Sylvester called off lunch for you guys to practice, so I brought you this." Andy held out a brown paper bag. Alison inspected it, then grabbed it and looked inside, pulling out a sandwich. "A sandwich? Andrew, really?" Alison said. "You know that I'm on a no-carb, low-calorie diet, right?" She started to rummage through the paper bag a little more, finding a small ziplock bag full of baby carrots-probably the only she'd eat that came out from that bag, and started munching on some. "I was only trying to be supportive," Andy mumbled as he looked down at his phone. There was a new message, Andy staring nervously as he opened it. Miss you lots. -J "Are you okay?" Ali asked, looking down at Andy's hand. "You seem....distant." "I'm fine," Andy replied, quickly deleting the message. It was true -- Andy was distant, but not for the reasons his girlfriend would come to suspect. Andy was gay -- he even had a guy on the side, yet even still, he couldn't come to break things off with Alison. "Well, you're still coming over after the game, right?" Alison asked, still munching on a carrot. "I don't know," Andy said, rubbing the back of his head. "I kind of have this thing I have to go to." "Nonsense!" Alison said, handing the lunch bag back to Andy. "After the game, you're going to come to my house and the two of us are going to sit back, watch a bunch of cheesy rom-coms, and fall asleep cuddling to Britney Spears' In The Zone." "Alison!" Sue called from inside her office. "Get in here, NOW!" "That's Coach Sylvester," Alison said. "I'll see you at 9:30?" Alison smiled and gave Andy a kiss on the cheek before skipping to go see what Sue needed. Andy sighed, He didn't know why he was still with Alison. She was so...mean...and kind of a control freak. He sighed again. Maybe he could find a way to get his mind off things. (...) Sydney made her way out of the gym after the brutal humiliation Alison had given to that girl. It was clear the cheerios were known for being top notch, A-grade bitches, but she'd never come to find herself in a team full of bullies. Sydney sat down and pulled out a pack of Marlboro Blacks from her bag, hoping to catch a quick smoke before having to go to her next period. As she came to light, she heard a voice as two legs pulled up to her side and plopped down on the ground next to her. Trae. "I would've never taken you as a smoker," Trae said, as he took the pack from her. Sydney jerked to get it back, but it was clear the boy wasn't going to give them back. Trae the preceded to pull one out, lighting it with a pair of matches. "A girl as pretty as you shouldn't be ruining her looks in this way." Sydney blushed. "They're not even mine," She confessed, leaning her head against the edge of the wall. "Alison makes us smoke them under Coach Sylvester's supervision. She says they'll help us stay on edge." "Isn't that illegal?" Trae asked as he took another hit. Sydney said nothing, shrugging her shoulders in her silence. Trae shook his head, quickly putting out the cig. "I'm going to be straight, you don't belong on the cheerios." "I'm the new girl. I don't belong anywhere." "Yes you do," Trae replied. "The Glee club needs you, Sydney." "Glee club?" Sydney sat up, turning towards Trae. "You're in the Glee club?" Trae rolled his eyes, leaning back. "It might suck sometimes, but Mr. Schue is pretty chill." He turned his head to the girl. "And I know you love performing. I was watching your routine, you know. You were so much better than that Alison girl." "Alison has it out for me," Sydney sighed. "Even if I DIDN'T want to join, she'd still make my life a living hell if I ever did." "Fuck her," Trae blurted out. "You have a talent, and it needs to be put to use." "I don't know," Sydney said. "I might not be the best person for the job. I don't even know if Sis and Joe will forgive me for ditching them like that." "Well, we'll see if that's true or not," Trae said. "Look, just come to the auditorium after school tomorrow. We're working our first number, and I think your vocals will be a great addition in the second chorus." He slowly began to stand up, brushing off his jeans while Sydney looked up at him. "And for the record, cheerleaders aren't usually my type, but I have to say that you look pretty bangin' in that outfit." Sydney blushed once again as Trae began to walk away from the girl, leaving the blonde to question her decision even further. ---- "You're Sis Larson, right?" Sis quickly whipped around from her locker to see none other than cool boy Nathan Anderson standing behind her, his devilishly good looks nearly bending her from behind. Sis rolled her eyes and turned back to her locker, Nathan staring at her in confusion. "That's me, what do you want?" Nathan quickly shifted his body to face her and smiled. "Well, I had some ideas about our first number together -- did you want to hear them by chance?" Sis scoffed, pushing Nathan a few inches away from her and she laughed. "Nathan, is it?" She started. "I don't think you understand how this works. I come up with the ideas, and you guys follow suit. It's a win-win situation for the both of us." "Well, you're quite the diva," Nate laughed, pushing lowering Sis's hand while the brunette watched. "Do you have like, an immaculate taste in music or am I missing something?" "Of course I do!" Sis said as she pushed his touch from her hands. "Besides, I've heard of you, Mr. Cool Guy. You get everything you want." "I'm working on that," Nate smiled as he took. "And I need your help." Sis raised an eyebrow. "That is?" "I'm gonna need your help if I'm gonna be the male lead," Nate began, still smiling. "You know, from a professional like you and all. Lord knows those other guys don't have the presence like I do to uphold the power of a great rock ballad." Sis chuckled, looking back at her locker. "A favor for a favor?" She asked, Nate nodding his head in accordance. "Walk me to class?" Nate smiled, taking the books from her locker as she shut it close. "No problem, milady." “Ugh,” Cheerleader Perry Dahir said as she watched the two walk off together. “Look at those two. A hot football player and a manly, under-grown freak? It’s an abomination!” “But you ‘’did’’ break up with him when he told you wasn't going to be on the football team this year, right?” Her best friend, Becca asked. “And what would it matter anyways?” Her voice was reduced to a whisper. “I thought had a little something going on?" “It was nothing but a little fun after too many shots, Bec.” Perry replied. “Besides, it's not like we're dating. Sex is NOT dating.” Becca glared angrily at Perry, then pulled her into an nearby empty classroom. “So what? Are you just going to drop me and get back with him?” She asked, Perry staring at her in aghast. "I've exposed one of the most vulnerable parts of myself, and this is how you repay me?" "It didn't give me the same satisfaction," Perry said, her arms crossed as she leaned against a table. "Why are you being such a bitch to em right now?" Becca asked. "I'm supposed to be your best friend." Perry sighed, taking a step closer to Becca. "Okay, one -- we're CHEERLEADERS. We're supposed to be horrid bitches," She crossed her arms. "And you know what happened to that kid Kurt that went here a few years ago. Do you really want to risk your reputation over a few misinterpreted feelings?" "How do you know they're not real?" Perry laughed. "Becca, please. You gave Dan Horris a blowjob on your first date. You like guys, trust me." Perry smiled. "Now come on, I don't want to be late for Psych." Becca sighed as she watched the cheerleader exit the room. Her emotions building as she finally opened her mouth. "He, he ain't real. He ain't gone be able to love you like I will," Becca began to sing, her sorrows soon forming into feelings of loathing and hate. "Sure, he's got it all, but baby is that really what you want?" Becca then exited the room to follow Perry, a mob of cheerios following behind her as the began to dance around the halls and sing alongside her. "Bless your soul, you've got you're head in the clouds, ''You made a fool out of you, ''And, girl, he's bringing you down, ''He made your heart melt, ''But you're cold to the core, ''Now rumor has it he ain't got your love anymore" "''Rumor has it!" The cheerios joined in, dancing around the teens of McKinley High School. Becca smiled as she singled out Perry while the cheerios continued to dance around the pair. "Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds, ''You made a fool out of me, ''And, girl, you're bringing me down, ''You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core, ''But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for!" "Are you deaf or something?" Becca came out of her fantasy as Perry began snapping in her ear about Nate, leaving her as the same vulnerable girl as before. Becca sighed, pulling her hair down from the glorious pony while Perry stared at her in shock. "What the hell are you doing?" Becca glared at Perry angrily, tossing her rubber band to the girl. "I'm done," She excalimed, walking out the door, leaving Perry in a confused shock. ---- Friday before the game... "I can't believe that fag actually joined the ''glee club," Dan Horris, running back said. "Over football. He's asking for it." "Yeah," Gabe Howell said. "Isn't that where gays mostly go to their dirty work?" "It doesn't sound that bad," Andy replied, tightening his pads. He glared at the group of football jocks continuously mocking the New Directions in his presence. Luckily for him, they had no idea about Joe. "Please, you know you'd slushie every member in that troupe of freaks if you got the chance, man" Gabe replied. "Yeah, his reputation is tarnished. I even have a grape slushie with his name written on it my freezer for tomorrow," Dan said while the rest of guys roared with laughter. Dan quickly turned to Andy, who he noticed wasn't laughing with the jocks. "And speaking of reputations, how's Alison, Andy? I heard you two are running for homecoming king and queen this year." "Why are you so interested in my girlfriend Dan? Don't you have one of your own?" "No actually," Dan aid. "We broke things off last summer. She suggested that we'd see other people because she knew that the relationship wasn't going to work out." "Whatever, man," Andy replied. "Just keep your dirty paws of mine or you'll get a fist full." "Alright boys," Ms. Beiste called. "Let's get out there and kick some Carmel butt!" "Yeah!" The boys yelled, running out to the football field. Nate sighed. Another day, another game. Later... Will had arrived at the football game just a few minutes prior to halftime, Carmel was leading the game thrity to nothing. Carmel apparently, was always the best at everything, but this time around, Will was sure that the New Directions would win this time around, just as they had three years ago. "So where's this Andy fellow you've been telling me about Shan?" Will asked, walking over to Shannon, who was standing on the sidelines furiously biting down her nails. "Over there," Shannon pointed to a boy, about 16 years old. He had dark brown hair and chiseled skin. He also had very strong arms, which made it kind of obvious he was the quarterback. Will walked up to the boy, who had a disappointed look spread across his face. "Andy Jenner, right?" Will asked. "Coach Beiste told me that you have quite a voice." "She said that?" Andy looked up, confused. "God, I've got to watch where I have to sing now." Will chuckled. "Andy, have you heard of something called glee club?" "Well, I've definitely heard of it," Andy started. "I've also heard that it sucks that also that it's totally gay." "Where'd you hear that?" "A bunch of jerks on the team," Andy replied. "Apparently there's another rumor going around about you being a flaming homosexual." "Wait, there's a rumor about that?" Will asked. "I have a wife?" Andy said. "Regardless, I know Glee club really isn't gay or anything, but it is really unpopular and I really don't need anything bringing down my reputation any farther because you can see, I'm on a football team that sucks ass." "I know how you feel, Andy," Will started. "I really do, but I soon figured out that I loved performing, and that my reputation really didn't matter to me." "You don't understand Mr. Schuester," Andy said. "I'm the quarterback, the captain of the damn football team!" "Atleast come to the auditorium monday at three," Will said. 'Just to see what glee's like." Fine," Andy said. "But I'm not making any promises about joining, okay?" "That's alright with me," Will said. ---- The Winters' Estate "So he really tried to recruit you?" Joe said over the phone, as Andy found himself driving up to the curb of the Winters' house. "What did you say? You have to join!" "It was a maybe," Andy said as he pulled his car to a stop. He looked out his car window, only to see that Alison's bedroom light was still on. He sighed. "I want to support you and everything, but I really don't know if this is the best move to be making." "It is, babe," Joe said. "At least think about it?" "Sure." Andy exited his car, looking down at his watch to check the time. Alison was going to throw a fit if he was even a couple minutes late. "I call you back? I'm with the guys, and if I don't get back to them, they're going to think something's up?" "Okay. I love--" Andy sighed internally as he hung up the phone and approached Alison's house with caution. He quickly climbed up the edge of the roof of the house until he reached his girlfriend's bedroom window, knocking as quietly as he could until the girl let him. Alison loved the rush, she'd always said that sneaking in when her parents were around almost always led to great foreplay. "You're late," Alison exclaimed as Andy climbed through her window with a fear of accidentally falling out. He took a few moments to shake himself off before finally addressing the blonde, her hair curled perfectly around the edges of her face and pink nightgown fluttering about in the wind of night. "Sorry, I got caught up." "Caught up doing what?" Alison began, her hand on her cocked out hip. She sighed pulling her boyfriend towards the direction of her bed. "Come on, let's get this cuddling session started." "Wait---" Andy said as he pulled away from, Alison raising her eyebrows at her boyfriend's sudden refusal. Andy smiled, making his way over to her vanity dresser. "I want to show you something." "And that is?" Andy pulled out his phone, setting it up on Alison's iHome while she watched cautiously. "I know I haven't been the best boyfriend as of late, and I just wanted a little something to show you that I am still worthy of your unconditional love." Alison smiled as music began flowing through her room, Andy moving to sit beside her and take her hands. He looked in her eyes as he began to sing. "The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful, stop me, and steal my breath," He began. "And tell me that we belong together, dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above." Alison smiled in surprise as Andy clutched on her hands tighter. "I'll be your crying shoulder, ''I'll be love's suicide ''I'll be better when I'm older, ''I'll be the greatest fan of your life." Andy then quickly shifted from the bed as he moved to dresser, using one of her pink hairbrushes as a pretend microphone. ''"And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead. ''I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said ''I'll be your crying shoulder, ''I'll be love's suicide ''I'll be better when I'm older, ''I'll be the greatest fan of your life... Alison clapped as Andy finished his performance, the quarterback moving back to her bed as her face filled with glee. He smiled, cowering her head as he kissed her cheek. "What was all of that for?" Alison said, her eyes still wide with surprise. "Well," Andy began. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and I think I want to join the Glee club." He stopped, Alison's giddy smile soon turning into a horrid frown. "And I want you to join with me?" "Glee club?!" Alison snapped, letting go of her boyfriend's hand immediately. "Are you even hearing what you're saying to me right now. And you want ''me to join? No, you must be joking." "It's not that big of a deal," Andy started, lowering his head. "It IS a big deal," Alison snapped back, standing up as she moved to her vanity mirror to inspect herself. She turned her head to Andy, who was still sitting on her bed. "You and me, we're the most popular kids at this school. We're shoe-ins for homecoming king and queen for christ's sake! And you want me to join a group of lesbos, gays, and FREAKS? No way." "They're not freaks, god damn it!" Andy said. "They're just people with a love for music, and you love performing just like the rest of them. I see how much adrenaline you get from being front and center in your cheer routines." Alison shook her head, turning back to her vanity to fix her makeup. "Say whatever you want. Just know that MY boyfriend is NOT going to be a freak." "Well, maybe you don't have to have a boyfriend anymore," Andy muttered, "WHAT?" Alison hissed, turning around as quickly as possible. ""I'm tired of you making all of my decisions for me, and I don't think I want to be with someone who does that." "What do you mean?" Alison asked. "You're not doing this right now, are you?" "We're breaking up." "You cannot do this to me!" Alison yelled out. "I'm still in the prime of my high school career, Andrew!. "Yes I can," Andy said, getting up to leave. "You're not in control of me anymore, Ali. I'm sorry things couldn't work out." ---- The Next Day "What is this?" Sydney asked as Trae brought her to the auditorium, the rest of the New Directions and the band onstage as they looked like they were warming up a song. "Our first number," Nathan called out from onstage as he flitted with his shirt. "Although I'm not quite sure who's idea it was to give us costumes for a rehearsal." "It was our ideas," Sis and Joe said together. "You can't be an official Glee Club if you don't look the part," Joe added in. "Look, we all want you back in the Glee club, Sydney," Trae began, as one of the bandmates handed him a guitar, quickly zipping out of his pleather jacket to reveal a matching shirt with the rest of the New Directions. "And what better way to do that than include in a number?" Sydney sighed, looking over at Sis and Joe who glared at her. "I'm not sure if I want to do this." "No one says you have to join for now," Sis exclaims. "All you have to do is listen," Zach butted in. "It's going to be magical." Trae quickly brought Sydney to a backstage chair, watching as the band began to play the first few notes of Journey's Don't Stop Believin', the New Directions humming in harmonial suit as Sis began to sing. "Just a small town girl, Living in a lonely world," She sang. "She took the midnight train goin' anywhere." "Just a city boy," Nate joined in, smiling at Sis. "Born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train goin' anywhere." Trae began to strum on his guitar as the New Directions continued to hum to the beat of the song, Zach and Joe stepping forward. "A singer in a smokey room," Zach sang as Joe joined in with him. "A smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile they can share the night, it goes on, and on, and on, and on!" "Strangers, waiting" Sis and Trae began to sing together. "Up and down the boulevard, their shadows searching in the night." "Streetlight, people! Living just to find emotion!" The New Directions watched as two new voices joined from backstage -- Becca and Andy. The group welcomed them on to the stage as they continued to sing along. "Hiding somewhere in the night!" Sydney laughed as the two pulled her from her seat and on to the stage, along with the rest of the New Directions. "Workin' hard to get my fill," Becca began. "Everybody wants a thrill! Paying anything to roll the dice just one more time." "Some will win, some will lose," Sydney sang with her. "Some are born to sing the blues!" "And now the movie never ends, it goes on and on, and on and on!" Nate and Andy sang together. "Don't stop believin'! ''Hold on to that feelin'! ''Streetlight people! ''Don't stop believin'! ''Hold on to that feelin' ''Streetlight people ! ''Don't stop! Alison and Perry watched from the balcony as the newly formed New Directions celebrated their first number with each other, anger piercing whatever was left of pretty on their faces. "We can't let this happen," Perry said, clutching over the balcony. "They got Nate, and now they have Becca." Alison said nothing, but stared immensely at her exboyfriend as he now celebrated with his fellow members. "Don't worry, Per." She smiled deviously with hate. "I always get the last laugh." THE END! Characters Featured Main *Princess Ali as '''Alison Winters' *LVCh0rd as Sis Larson *RiseAgainsT as Andy Jenner *Naya Rivera as Joe Rivera *TheFemaleBoss as Sydney Walsh *EternalFlame as Nathan Anderson *REBƎLReloaded as Trae Marx *Slappuccino as Zach Birch *EroticFishCake as Perry Dahir *BeccaToBe as Becca Hamilton Minor *HereforHorris as Dan Horris *DGabe as Gabe Howell *Alyssafowble as Alyssa Fowble